Lustige Geschichten aus Thriller Bark
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: So, es wird Zeit das man dem Thriller Bark auch mal etwas Aufmerksamkeit in der OP Fanfiction widmet. Hier kommen Kurzgeschichten über Gecko Moria und seine Bande...Achtung Spoiler Gefahr für Leute die sich mit den aktuellen Kapiteln nicht auskennen


Lustige Geschichten aus dem Thriller Bark

Herzlich willkommen zu den lustigen Geschichten aus Thriller Bark! Dies ist eine Ansammlung von kleinen Anekdoten aus der Zombiepiratenbande rund um Gecko Moria! Jeder von diesen Zeitgenossen hat so seine eigene Geschichte, manche sind wirklich ziemlich bescheuert oder ergeben erst recht keinen Sinn, trotzdem schreibe ich hier über sie. Also lange rede kurzer Sinn, hier kommen sie nun…

Den Anfang macht heute mal Dr.Hogback. Er zeigt uns was passieren kann wenn man in Zeitungsannoncen nach seiner großen Liebe sucht…und was dabei alles schief gehen kann…Verwechslungen und Missverständnisse sind da natürlich vorprogrammiert…

Viel Spaß!

**Geschichte 1:** **Dr.Hogback und die verflixte Zeitungsannonce**

Unsere Geschichte beginnt, wie könnte es anders sein im Thriller Bark. Und zwar im Schloss von Dr.Hogback…

Wie jeden Morgen saß er an seinem riesigen Esstisch und steckte seine spitze Nase in die Zeitung der Grandline. Nebenbei trank er seinen ultrastarken Spezial Kaffee der selbst Zombies aufwecken konnte! Das einzige was Hogback nun noch zu seinem Glück fehlte war eine Frau an seiner Seite. Nach der Pleite mit Cindry hatte sich der Doktor fest vorgenommen doch noch die richtige Frau für sich zu finden…

Und was machen verzweifelte Junggesellen wenn sie auf dem regulären Weg keine Abbekommen? Genau, sie suchen in Zeitungsanzeigen nach ihrer großen Liebe…

„Verflixt, heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag…Alles nur alte Schachteln…Kein junges hübsches Mädchen…Ich glaube ich muss meinem Glück ein klein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen…Immerhin bin ich ein berühmter und verehrter Arzt, da wird es doch nicht so schwer sein eine Freundin zu finden, oder?"

Während sich Hogback diese Frage stellte und die Zeitung verzweifelt auf den Tisch knallte fiel ihm ein dass er heute ja noch zu Moria musste. Er hatte mal wieder einen neuen Schatten mitgebracht und da musste natürlich ein Körper dafür her…Als Arzt war das natürlich kein Problem für Hogback…doch sich nur mit seiner Arbeit zu beschäftigen kann auch auf die Dauer nervenaufreibend sein. Selbst für ein Genie der Medizin…

„Auch dass noch, ich sollte doch schon vor 10 Minuten bei Meister Moria sein! Verflucht, er wird sicher sauer sein…Wenn er etwas nicht leiden kann dann ist das Unpünktlichkeit…"

„Beeil dich Cindry! Wir müssen zum Käpt´n…"

„Bin schon unterwegs…"

….

In Morias Mastvilla:Tanzsaal

Ungeduldig trommelte Moria mit seinen Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Thrones als Hogback endlich angerannt kam.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht Hogback? Ich warte schon seit ungefähr 10 Minuten!!!" beschwerte sich Moria und drückte sein Lieblingszombieplüschtier an sich. Dr.Hogback antwortete atemlos:

„Entschuldigt bitte vielmals, ich war so sehr in ein Buch vertieft das ich die Zeit vergessen habe…"

„Wohl eher in die Zeitungsannoncen in der Sektion Er sucht sie, stimmts Hog?" antwortete Absalom in seiner üblichen Spitzzüngigkeit…

„Grrr…hmpf…Was für dich gilt muss ja nicht unbedingt auch für mich gelten, oder?" erwiderte Hogback wütend und warf einen Blick auf Absalom der hätte töten können.

Moria der die ganze Aufregung eh nicht verstand rollte nur genervt mit den Augen und stand auf. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren knallte er Hogback und Absalom seine beiden Fäuste ins Gesicht.

„So, können wir nun fortfahren? Ihr benehmt euch ja schlimmer als kleine Kinder…"

Hogback und Absalom murmelten etwas was so ähnlich klang wie:

_„__das sagt gerade der richtige…wer schläft den in der Nacht mit Kuscheltieren…__"_

Zum Glück ging dieser Kommentar im Kichern von Perona unter…

„So, und nun wieder zu den Schatten…Also, machen wir weiter…"

„Natürlich Meister. Also, wo ist denn nun dieser ominöse Schatten?" neugierig trat Hogback auf Moria zu und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Da ist er, bitte schön!!!"

-Stille-

„Was zum…"

„Hmmm, der Schatten erinnert mich ein klein wenig an dich Doktor! Vom Aussehen her könntet ihr Verwandt sein…Tihi…"

„Ja, die gleiche Hackfresse…Stimmts Perona?"

Gerade als Hogback den Schatten näher betrachten wollte, hörte man hinter ihm eine Stimme. Sie gehörte einer Frau, einer sehr wütenden Frau…

„Hey du, gib mir sofort meinen Schatten wieder!" die Frau kreischte und fuchtelte wie wild mit ihren Fäusten als sie lautstark in Morias Tanzsaal hinein marschierte.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Unbekannte.

„So, hab ich dich endlich eingeholt…Dachtest wohl du hättest mich abgehängt, wie? Ha, eine Hogback hält so schnell nichts auf…Wir haben schon immer unsere Ziele erreicht! Und du wirst mir jetzt gefälligst meinen Schatten zurückgeben, haben wir uns verstanden Jungchen?"

„Shit, und ich dachte die bin ich los…"in leichter Panik murmelte Moria diese Worte und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Eine Hogback? Sag mal, kennst du die Frau da Doktor?"

„Ob ich sie kenne? Natürlich kenne ich sie. Diese Frau ist meine Mutter!!!"

-wieder Stille-

„Uhu…Deine Mutter wie? Na ja, eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit ist nicht zu bestreiten…"

„Ähnlichkeit? Das ist Hogback nur ein paar Jahre älter und in weiblicher Form!" geschockt und angewidert von dieser Vorstellung drehte sich Absalom um und versuchte das Bild das sich gerade in seinem Kopf bildete zu vergessen.

„Schätzchen, bist du das? Was machst du denn hier in diesem Palast? Und woher kennst du dieses zu groß geratene Riesenbaby?"

Hogback räusperte sich laut und versuchte diese Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ähem…Dieses „zu groß geratene Riesenbaby" heißt Gecko Moria und ist einer der 7 Samurai der Meere…Und er ist mein Käpt´n…Ich bin Schiffsarzt…"

„Oh, so ist das also…Moria sagst du? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor…Vielleicht fällt mir nachher wieder ein woher ich diesen Namen kenne. Aber erst mal, schön dich zu sehen…Drück deine Mutter doch mal!

Hogbacks Mutter stürmte auf ihren Sohn zu und umarmte ihn mit einer unglaublichen Kraft sodass man ein leichtes Knacken hörte wo sich Hogbacks Rippen befanden…

„Gott…dieses Bild will nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf gehen…Uärgh…"keuchte Absalom und stützte sich gegen eine Wand.

Moria indes schnappte sich seinen Zombiekuscheltier und wollte sich wegschleichen. Dies blieb den aufmerksamen Augen von Mutter Hogback natürlich nicht verborgen und blitzschnell war sie vor Moria und packte das Ohr des Samurais fest in ihre Finger.

„Aua…lassen sie mich los…Ich geben ihnen ihren Schatten doch wieder zurück, da haben sie ihn! „

„Schon besser Jungchen…Und wenn du nicht der Käpt´n meines Sohnes wärst dann würdest du in Zukunft dein Essen per Schnabeltasse zu dir nehmen kleiner! Haste kapiert Gecko?"

Drohend erhob sie ihre Hand und Moria zuckte zusammen. Selbst ein Samurai musste sich vor dieser Gewalt in Acht nehmen.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden…"wimmerte Moria und rieb sich sein Ohr das nun ganz rot war.

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre…Wird es für mich Zeit wieder zu verschwinden. War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Besuch deine Mutter mal, okay?"

Und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder. Zurück blieben ungläubige Gesichter die diesen Schock erst mal verkraften mussten.

„Was zum Teufel war dass den bitte?"

„Deine Mutter ist gruselig Hogback…du meine Güte…Horohorohoro"

„Das ist eben nicht wirklich passiert, oder?"

„Dieses Bild…bitte…ich will es vergessen…Wuahhh…."

…

Nach diesem Schock mussten sich Moria, Hogback, Absalom und Perona erstmal erholen. Jeder tat das auf seine Weise…

Schloss des Doktors:Zu später Stunde

Hogback wandte sich nun wieder seiner Zeitung zu und überlegte sich einen Text für die Kontaktanzeigen. Schließlich, nach langem Überlegen hatte er es geschafft und eine augenscheinlich perfekte Beschreibung von sich aufs Papier gebracht.

Die hört sich ungefähr so an:

„Extrem gutaussehender Er, Doktor und Chirurg mit einem Körper aus puren Muskeln sucht bildhübsche Sie mit großer Oberweite, geilem Arsch und null Selbstvertrauen. Bei mir werden selbst die schärfsten sanfte Lämmer…melde dich daher noch heute bei mir wenn du mal einen richtigen Mann haben willst…der es versteht dich zu verwöhnen…"

„Das nenn ich mal puren Perfektionismus. Bei solch einer Anzeige werde ich mich vor Bewerberinnen nicht mehr retten können…Und dann heißt es adé Junggeselle, hallo geliebter Ehemann! Fosfosfosfos…"

Hogbacks Lachen hallte durch das ganze Schloss und erregte auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Absalom der immer noch von den Nachwirkungen des Blitzbesuches von Hogbacks Mutter litt.

„Na warte, das wirst du mir büßen…Mir solch ein Bild vorstellen zu müssen, das ist alles deine Schuld, und die Schuld deiner Mutter…"

…

Wieder in Hogbacks Schloss:

„So, und morgen schicke ich die Anzeige los…Oh ich kann es kaum noch erwarten…Lauter heiße Girlies und sie wollen alle nur den Hog-Master…Fosfosfosfosfos…Du bist ein Genie Hogback…ein wahres Genie…"

Mit dem Gedanken des Triumphes ging Hogback schließlich in sein Bett.

Dann herrschte Stille im Schloss, trügerische Stille…

Einzig allein das Geräusch von Schuhen die ziemlich schnell den Gang zu Hogbacks Schloss hinaufliefen war zu hören.

Es war Absalom. Und es hatte einen ganz bestimmten Grund dass er um diese späte Stunde noch im Schloss umherirrte.

Rache war sein Gedanke und sein Ziel. Und er wusste genau wie er dass erreichen konnte.

„Warte nur…Morgen wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben…Hehheheheh…"

Endlich im Esszimmer des Schlosses angekommen, sah er auch schon das Objekt seiner Begierde. Die Zeitungsannonce von Hogback lag noch ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch und gab Absalom eine einmalige Gelegenheit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte vor, die Anzeige vom Doktor auszutauschen. Und zwar von Er sucht sie, hin zu Er sucht er… Den Text auf der einen Seite liegend und ein Pergament auf der anderen Seite schrieb er die Annonce ab und setzte seine Beschreibungen ein die er vorher aufgeschrieben hatte.

Mit einem Diabolischen Grinsen steckte er den Zettel nun in einen Umschlag der neben dem Zettel lag und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in seine Gemächer…

„Viel Spaß Hogback…Mit deinen „Girlies…"

….

Am nächsten Morgen:

Schon ganz früh am Morgen stand Hogback auf und verschickte die Annonce sofort mit der Post.

Auf das Ergebnis wartend trank er gemütlich eine Tasse Kaffee und wartete.

Am selben Tag nur viele Stunden später.

An Hogbacks Schlosstür klopfte es. Das mussten die ersten Kandidatinnen sein dachte sich der Doktor und warf sich schick in Schale.

Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln öffnete er die Tür, doch sein Grinsen verging ihm augenblicklich als er sah wer da vor ihm stand.

Es war Mr.2, ehemaliger Barockagent und Transe aus Überzeugung. Lächelnd hielt er eine Anzeige in der Hand und schritt mit großen Schritten ins Schloss. Mr.2 umarmte Hogback und küsste ihn auf seine nun roten Backen…

Da musste was schief gelaufen sein…Eindeutig…

„Was machst du denn bitte hier? Du bist kein Mädchen, und schon gar kein hübsches!!!"

„Ach was redest du denn da Schnuckelchen…Deine Annonce war doch mehr als eindeutig, hier lies!

Mr.2 hielt Hogback die Zeitung der Grandline vor die Nase und der wurde Leichenblass…

Er war in der Er sucht er Spalte gelandet, Männer suchen Männer für heiße Stunden!!!!

„Uahhhhh…Nein, das ist unmöglich!!!!!

…

Absalom der den Lärm mitbekam, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht vermeiden und murmelte ganz leise:

„So, da hast du deine große Liebe…Viel Spaß!!! Hahhahahahahaha"

….

Und so, nur dank einer Verwechslung die durch Absalom verursacht wurde, konnte sich Hogback seine Freundin abschminken…

Tja, so spielt das Leben…

…

Haha, so, das war die erste Geschichte meiner kleinen Thriller Bark Serie. Hoffe sie ist halbwegs in Ordnung. Es sollte eigentlich witzig werden doch irgendwie hat es sich etwas anders entwickelt als ich dachte…

Egal, viel Spaß beim Lesen


End file.
